


Couple of Kids

by sweet_fogarty



Series: Drew Finkle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Friends to Lovers, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, House Elves, Lesbian Character, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Malfoy Family, Malfoy Manor, Multi, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slytherin Reader, Supportive Ron Weasley, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_fogarty/pseuds/sweet_fogarty
Summary: Ron Weasley never expected to fall for someone related to Draco Malfoy - Drew Finkle just keeps surprising him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s), Ron Weasley/Original Character(s), Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Viktor Krum/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Drew Finkle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983368
Kudos: 1





	1. Malfoy vs. Finkle

The Finkle household, at any given moment, was typically bustling with activity, and today was no exception. Constance Finkle - once Malfoy - was huddled over her arrangements of desks in the sitting room (which doubled as her home office), an array of different beakers and cauldrons spread around as she set to work on whatever home-project she was working on. Beside her, seated cross-legged on one of the unused desks, was the middle Finkle child, Kerani, witch her alchemy textbook open on her right and a notebook being scribbled into furiously on her lap. Both Kerani and her mother looked the part of a muggle’s imagination of a rocket scientist - a slightly crazed look in their eyes as they mixed ingredients and murmured transfigurations, hair frizzed from the humidity emanating off of the potions.

Unlike Kerani, who strived to become an Alchemist like her mother, the eldest Finkle child, Adabelle, was much more interested in wizard news (or, more accurately, taking down her arch-nemesis Rita Skeeter). Adabelle Finkle, though having finished her wizarding schooling six years prior, still lived with her family. This was partly due to her having taken muggle University classes for journalism, and also her fear that her parents would forget to take care of themselves should nobody be there to care for them. Presently, Adabelle was seated at the kitchen counter, her eyebrows scrunched together at the top of her forehead as she went back and forth between reading the Daily Prophet and speaking outraged to her father about what the ‘blonde beetle’ (as she not-so-affectionately deemed the Skeeter woman) had written.

Elijah Finkle, who had somehow managed to get a day off from his job as an investigator for the Ministry of Magic, was cooking breakfast and half-mindedly answering his daughter. Elijah, having come from America sometime after he finished his schooling, was still struggling to acclimate to the European lifestyle and wizarding ways, and so while he loved his daughter, he saw no reason why she (and all of European wizardkind, for that matter) put so much thought and merit into the media - seeing as how, in America, it was well known that the media was heavily biased and actual facts played no part in it.

The last of the Finkle family sauntered in at half-past ten in the morning, eyes swollen from sleep and blonde hair (which had been impulsively cut herself three months prior) sticking up in several spaces, as she yawned and sat beside her sister at the kitchen counter.

Druella Jane Finkle was universally adored by her entire family. Her parents saw her as their baby - seeing as how she was the youngest - Adabelle enjoyed using her young age as an excuse to coddle and mother her (because she had yet to settle down and have children of her own), and Kerani enjoyed the banter that she provided. Drew was the shortest of the bunch, not that any of the Finkle family was all that tall to begin with, but she definitely held the most energy of them all - present moment excluded, of course. Adabelle - who was the most muggle-inclined and had taken several psychology courses during her undergraduate in journalism - was convinced that Drew had ADHD, due to the scattered nature of her thoughts, and the constant tapping and fidgeting she displayed.

It was during Drew’s second year at Hogwarts that the endless amount of energy began to take a toll on her learning. She had no outlet and had begun to act out during class. After a meeting with Constance and Elijah, it was ultimately Madam Hooch’s idea, they had all agreed to place Drew on the quidditch team. And, after gruelling tryouts, Drew had made the Slytherin quidditch team as one of their three chasers. After that, Drew put all of her energy into quidditch, and with Kerani’s help, had managed to come up with a colour-coding system to write her notes in that would keep her focused. Of course, this meant smuggling in muggle gel-pens, but the thrill of it all was enough to alleviate any of Kerani’s guilt of mischief. 

So, for the past two years Drew had become completely obsessed with quidditch, and it was for that reason that she had dragged herself out of bed before noon during the summer. 

Today was the day that Drew would be going to her Uncle’s manor to join him and her two cousins in attending the Quidditch World Cup, which was being hosted in England for the first time in like, ever. And although Drew definitely did not enjoy the company of her uncle, Lucius, and she definitely hated her bratty little cousin, Draco, the only thing she could feel was excitement. Not only was she super siked to watch Ireland completely pummel Bulgaria during the match (and okay maybe her preference was influenced by her best friend, Seamus Finnigan), she was also excited to see her older cousin, Atlas. Atlas was a year older than Drew and Draco and was by far the coolest person Drew knew. 

“Morning, Dee,” her father greeted, placing a plate of pancakes (which were  _ smothered _ with maple syrup and topped with whipped cream and strawberries) in front of her, “ready for the match?”

“Ecstatic.” She answered, scrunching her nose up in annoyance as Elijah ruffled her already messy hair. Drew quickly dug in and devoured the plate of pancakes, arguing with Adabelle who insisted she slowed down - to which Drew would threaten to spit the mouthful of mushed up, chewed pancakes onto her.

“Girls,” the voice of Constance spoke disapprovingly, as she and Kerani joined the other three around the kitchen counter. Constance, although her crazed appearance, was easily the scarier parent - though Drew supposed that was the Malfoy gene. While she had never met her grandfather, Drew shuddered at even a photo of the man. “Dee, your Uncle and your cousins are going to be here in less than an hour and you’re not even dressed.”

Drew shrugged with a guilty smile on her face as she looked up at her mother, who merely responded with a pointed stare. Sighing, Drew hopped off the stool, pushing her plate forward into the middle of the island before she dramatically began stomping up the stairs to the second floor of the house.

* * *

By the time the Malfoys arrived at the Finkle residence, they were nearly an hour late. Of course, this was to be expected seeing as how Lucius Malfoy lived life according to his own self-made timeline and expected everyone else to adapt as he saw fit.

Drew was alerted to their arrival by a loud  _ POP  _ sound and the annoying clicking of Lucius’ cane against the hardwood flooring. She had been upstairs in Adabelle’s room, watching a game of wizard chess between her two sisters, but upon the sound of her uncle, she had sighed and begun her descent downstairs.

Lucius Malfoy was stood in the sitting area, both hands resting on his obnoxious cane as he had a not-so-subtle stare-down with Constance, who was seated in the rather large plush chair that she had bought from a vintage muggle furniture store. Drew remembers her saying it was reminiscent of the chair that Abraxas Malfoy used to have in his office, and that is would positively irritate her brother to know she’d gotten a replica off of a secondhand muggle store. 

Behind Lucius, Narcissa hung uncomfortably, torn between being a polite guest and standing by her husband, who was clearly in the middle of a power struggle. Despite being younger than Constance and Elijah, Lucius and Narcissa had aged quite rapidly compared to the other two. Elijah had always told the girls that this was due to them having spent many years fighting on the wrong side of a dark war - Constance, however, always argued the wrinkles came from the sour expressions they always wore on their faces.

Next were the two Malfoy boys. Draco, the younger of the two, was Drew’s age and was a replica of his father - he bore the platinum blonde hair of the Malfoy boys and had gelled it back in homage to Lucius as well. Draco had always been relatively pretentious, which was apparent by the pursed lips and the way he looked down at the muggle interior of the house and the mess leftover from Constance and Kerani’s alchemy project.

It was the older of the boys that had Drew smiling wide and running to embrace in a hug. 

Atlas Cygnus Malfoy was fifteen years old and screamed nonchalance. He was taller than Draco by two to three inches, and where Draco’s hair was a bright beacon, Atlas’ hair was a dark brown - the colour of his mother’s before she had begun to manipulate it to match her husband’s (Drew had no idea why Narcissa insisted on mirroring her husband, but she figured it was something to do with the obsession with incest that the purebloods had). His eyes were a brilliant shade of grey (though, when he was younger they were bluer, but the darkness of his family had dulled them over time), and his smile was more of a smirk, tilted towards his right cheek. 

When Drew hugged Atlas he let out a low chuckle, mimicking the embrace as he caught himself from falling over. They were quickly broken apart by an unimpressed Lucius who had cleared his throat pointedly. Drew made sure to make eye contact with her uncle as she very obviously rolled her eyes. Lucius rolled his eyes in reply before turning back towards his older sister, “Well we best be off.”

“Bring her back in one piece, Lucius,” Constance spoke threateningly, standing up as she sauntered towards Lucius. Constance was wearing her highest pair of heels (something she did to assert dominance over her brother) making her a good two inches taller than Lucius who seemingly gulped out of nervousness. Constance then proceeded to pat Lucius’ cheek twice for good measure before grinning wickedly and spinning around on her heel. The Finkle matriarch moved towards Drew, bringing her youngest daughter in for a quick, firm hug. Constance placed a loving peck on the crown of Drew’s head, “Have fun, Dee.”

Drew grinned up towards her mother before jumping into her father’s waiting arms. Elijah chuckled lowly as he lifted the small girl and swung her from side to side. When Drew’s feet were placed firmly back on the floor he handed Drew her trunk for the weekend and smiled down at her, “make sure to bring us back some of those Ireland rosettes, alright?”

“You got it!” Drew exclaimed, playfully saluting her family before she accepted her uncle’s arm with a grown. Both Atlas and Draco held one of Narcissa’s hands, and within moments the loud  _ POP  _ was heard, signifying that they had apparated.

The infamous Malfoy Manor was a stark contrast to the Finkle residence. Where the Finkle’s had settled in a muggle neighbourhood with a comfortably sized home for the five of them, Lucius inherited the mansion that had been passed down through generations. The word ‘manor’ barely even scraped the surface.

The Malfoy’s house was three times the size of Drew’s (maybe even more), and the grandeur of the home was accentuated by the iron gates leading to a winding driveway that passed by fountains and extravagant gardens. The family had apparated into the drawing-room, which was the largest room that the manor had to offer, what with its 30-feet ceilings, two chandeliers and the self-playing pipe organ. 

After balancing herself Drew swallowed the bile that threatened to arise and turned to face the rest of the family. Lucius and Narcissa had already left the room, and Draco was quickly following behind them. Atlas, however, stayed behind and reached forward, grabbing Drew’s trunk from her hands. In his best impression of his father, Atlas asked, “Now Druella, would you prefer your quarters in the right-wing or the left?”

Drew cackled, following behind her cousin as he led the way through the maze-like corridors. They passed by the Malfoy’s replacement house-elf, Pipsy, who was significantly younger than their previously dismissed elf, Dobby, whom Drew missed terribly. Pipsy had squeaked at their sight, bowing quickly before scurrying out of sight. 

After two flights and what felt like a marathon of a walk, Atlas came to his wing of the manor (yes, each member had their own wing, aside from Lucius and Narcissa who shared one), and opted for the bedroom across the hall from his own for Drew to spend the night. Drew typically only spent Christmases at the manor, and when she did herself and her family shared their own wing. However, Atlas knew that Drew detested being alone, and figured she’d prefer to spend the night closer to someone than at the other end of the house.

“You ready to lose to Bulgaria?” Atlas questioned with his typical half-smirk, jumping onto the queen-sized bed.

Drew rolled her eyes, chucking one of the ornate candle-holders from the wardrobe at him, “In your dreams, tosser.”


	2. The World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world cup, Atlas and Drew bonding, Seamus and Dean, and the Weasleys.

Portkeys had always been Drew’s least favourite form of transportation\- this proved to still be true after three years without travelling via portkey. As Lucius, Draco and Atlas all gracefully landed on their feet, Drew crashed to the cold dewy grass with a groan. She moved to lay on her back instead of her stomach, left hand clutching her bright green coloured jumper, right holding her mouth in fear of retching up the breakfast she'd eaten. Narcissa had no interest in the semantics of quidditch and instead had opted to stay at the manor and go to gather Draco and Atlas's schooling products from Diagon Alley, she would apparate in for the game and leave not even a second later. The Finkles had already gone to retrieve both Kerani and Drew's necessary items a few weeks prior, as they wanted to miss the busy rush.

From beside her, Atlas let out a low chuckle, patting Drew's back comfortingly. Lucius stood off to the side a little ways ahead of them, speaking with the muggle for their campsite that he'd reserved for them months ago. The eldest Malfoy's face had screwed up sourly at the site of Drew's landing, and as he spoke with the muggle man his expression hardly changed.

"Are you going to puke, Druella?" Draco sneered with his arms crossed over his chest. Drew rolled her eyes and after gulping down a breath of air, launched herself forwards towards her little prat of a cousin. Draco let out a high-pitched shriek as Drew tackled him to the wet grass, her hands knotting into his obnoxious coloured hair and tugged harshly. This continued for a minute or so, Atlas stifling laughter off to the side until Lucius returned and growled lowly in embarrassment.

Drew felt the collar of her crew-neck sweater tighten around her neck before she was lifted off of Draco and dropped onto the grass. When she looked up Lucius was towering over the two of them with a menacing scowl on his face, "Behave you rotten child, or I will be forced to take disciplinary action."

Drew scoffed, hopping to her feet as if unaffected and ungracefully wiping grass from her behind as she lifted her chin in defiance towards her uncle, "Right and how would my mother react if she found out you laid a head on her baby girl, Uncle?"

Drew could see the shocked looks on both Draco and Atlas's faces but ignored them and grinned up towards her increasingly fuming uncle before spinning on her heel and skipping forward. It took a few seconds before the three Malfoys followed after the short blonde, Lucius shoving past her to lead them to their tent.

Of course, Lucius had booked one of the more expensive tents, and when they arrived Drew had to hold back an eye-roll at how extravagant the inside was. She pushed past the others and quickly found her room for the next few nights (it was the smallest one because Lucius wasn't her biggest fan, but even then it was larger than her bedroom at home). Drew collapsed onto the mattresses, her body bouncing a few times before settling and she let out a breath of air before grinning wildly.

_The quidditch cup!_

Ever since she'd joined the quidditch team, this had been her dream and now, it was a reality. Almost trembling with excitement, Drew kicked her legs up as if she was cycling in the air, and her hands went up in two fists, triumphantly. Of course, this was when Atlas decided to make his presence known, a loud bark of laughter escaping the older boy.

Drew frowned, taking one of the many pillows from the bed and chucking it across the room at Atlas's head.

"I take it you're excited then?" Atlas asked and Drew responded with a long ' _duh_ '. Atlas sauntered over and joined Drew in laying down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The two let out a pair of content sighs before Atlas broke their reverie, "We're leaving for stands in a bit, Father insists that you change into something more respectable or he'll apparate you back home to your mother."

Drew knew Lucius would and groaned, sitting up, "Your dad's a right tosser."

Atlas laughed and nodded slightly, not feeling the need to voice his agreement (though that was more in fear of his father hearing him - he didn't need another reason for his father to punish him). As Drew riffled through her trunk of clothing she discarded various items by throwing them over her shoulder for Atlas to catch.

"How's Daphne, by the way?" Drew asked, wiggling her eyebrows before turning back towards her trunk. If she'd been looking she'd have seen the grimace on Atlas's face.

"Haven't a clue," Atlas answered honestly, catching a pair of jeans in his hands, "I broke it off with her at the end of the last term. She's a nice girl, just a tad on the loud side for me."

Drew barked a laugh and nodded, Daphne was one of her roommates so Drew knew all about her loud personality. Despite his openness and carefree nature around Drew, it was no secret that Atlas was more of a quiet soul - he preferred reading and deep conversations, sometimes Drew was shocked he hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Drew finally settled on a pair of dark green stockings with a pleated black skirt and a dark green cable-knit sweater to match (it was from her assortment of house-related clothing, but matched her quidditch team preference perfectly). Atlas waited patiently as she painted on green stripes on her cheeks and shoved her feet into a pair of rainboots that her Aunt Violet had bought her a few summers back. Giving Atlas a nod the two exited Drew's room and made their way to the front entrance where both Lucius and Draco were stood. Lucius glanced at Drew and from his silence, she assumed he tolerated her choice of clothing and the four departed the tent.

The walk towards the stadium was shorter than most, but still took a good amount of time. They passed many fans and groups who'd yet to start heading up, and when they began passing the Irish fans, Drew made out a familiar head of blond hair.

Seamus Finnigan was never hard to spot, as he was loud and always wore brighter colours. That day his blond hair was even messier than usual, wet with rain and haphazardly covered by a bright green hat that had been enchanted to show members of the Irish team in a carousel-like fashion. He wore a grass coloured long-sleeved shirt with 'Irish National Quidditch Team' in a bold golden font across the back and had been charmed to show a dancing leprechaun on the front. He was speaking enthusiastically to the dark-skinned boy in front of him, hands waving around in the air around him.

The other boy laughed and Drew's smile only grew wider as she saw Dean Thomas. Seamus had told Drew in a letter that he'd planned on inviting the third member of their party to the cup, but she'd never heard an update, so she was ecstatic that the plans went through. As usual, Dean was quite a bit better dressed than his Irish counterpart, though not as done up as he was during school. He wore a pair of muggle dress pants and a nice green and gold sweater vest over a white dress shirt. Clashing with the rest of his outfit, however, was a bright green rosette (closer to a neon colour than the forest green of his vest) that had been charmed to shout the names of the Irish players.

Without waiting for Lucius's approval, Drew darted forward and raced through the crowds of people to get to her friends. When she reached them, she tackled Seamus to the ground much like she'd done earlier to her cousin.

" _DREW!_ " Both Seamus and Dean yelled in unison and Drew laughed cheerily, as Seamus squirmed around to wrap his arms around her waist and hug her tight. When the two climbed back to their feet Dean wasted no time in grabbing his own hug from the girl, squeezing her slightly to the point where her feet rose from the ground.

When reunions were completed Seamus grinned wickedly at Drew, "I see you've got some taste in sporting teams, finally."

Drew laughed along with Dean, "Of course, wouldn't be caught dead wearing _burgundy_. 'Sides, Aidan Lynch is a right looker, no better team to cheer for, I say."

Seamus rolled his eyes but from the light dusting of rose on his cheeks, it was safe to say he agreed with Drew's statement.

"Glad to see you've got your priorities straight, Drew," Dean laughed, wrapping an arm around Drew's shoulders and squeezing her quickly against his side. Drew giggled back, sending a cheeky grin up towards the taller boy before turning her face back towards Seamus.

"Where'd you find the rosette's, Finnigan?" Drew asked, gesturing to the rosettes adorning both boys' chests. Seamus grinned and launched into his story of finding them at the market center a little ways away, closer to the stadium. According to the blond-haired boy, he'd almost been screwed over by the merchant, but leave it Ruth Finnigan to terrify the man into giving them four rosettes for the price of one.

Before Drew could respond, however, the three were shocked out of their laughter by Drew (once again) being lifted by the collar of her sweater. This time she was placed several feet away from her friends who were now yelling out ' _Hey_ ' and ' _Give us our friend back you tosser!_ '. Suffice to say their demands went unanswered and Drew was shoved forward by a grumbling Lucius. Drew held back an insult and instead moved forward to wrap her right arm through Atlas's left, sticking her tongue out at a smirking Draco, and continuing the family's trek towards the stadium.

They were stopped several more times by other pureblood families, who also happened to be good friends of Draco's (and friendly with Drew and Atlas). First had been the Nott family which consisted of Gregory Nott and his son Theodore, as his wife (Dolores Nott) had been sent to Azkaban when You-Know-Who was killed and had died while locked away. Unlike most of Draco's friends, Drew was actually quite friendly with Theodore, she'd even had a small crush on the boy the year prior, though it had faded once she realized he was a blood-purist.

After that, they'd made friendly conversation with the Yaxley family, the Bulstrodes, the Flints, and the Parkinsons. By the time they'd made it to the stadium, nearly two hours had passed. Drew let out a startled yelp as a loud whip-like sound was made and her aunt Narcissa landed directly in front of her. Narcissa's lip twitched upwards at the corner but the woman made no other indication that she'd heard Drew, and instead accepted the arm Lucius held out for her.

"Be sure not to embarrass me, Druella," Lucius said coldly and Drew rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless, the now-five making their way to the box at the top of the stadium. That alone took another twenty minutes, as the Malfoy family was well known by most wizarding families, and Draco had stopped for a good five minutes to blabber on with his friend Gregory Goyle.

By the time they'd reached the box they would watch the game in, Drew had never been more bored in her short life. She was resting her head against Atlas's arm, banging it repeatedly much to his annoyance, and Draco was speaking quickly in her other ear about something or other. She'd barely registered they were there when Lucius knocked her over the head with his hand and she stood up straight, placing a forced smile on her face as he greeted the minister.

"- you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?" Fudge brought Drew out of her dazed state and when the girl heard the familiar surname she whipped her head around and saw the group in question.

Drew knew that the Weasley family was large, but seeing them all (or most of them, at least) gathered in one place just solidified that knowledge and suddenly Drew was somewhat grateful for having only two siblings. It was obvious who Arthur was, as he was aged significantly more than the rest of the red-haired pupils and friends. There was a tense look on his face but he was smiling politely nonetheless and Drew smiled at the homemade sweater the man wore, knowing through the grapevine that Mrs. Weasley was quite the knitter.

The only other one that Drew didn't recognize from school was a tall fellow with long red hair that he'd pulled back into a pony-tail and Drew was shocked to see an earring with a fang hanging from it poking out from between strands of hair. He was dressed in what Adabelle said the muggles liked to call 'grunge clothing', all black and mixes of leather, and Drew was stoked to see him wearing a cool pair of dragonhide boots. The only word Drew could use to describe him was 'cool', and if Drew'd been friends with any of them she'd have asked where he got his boots.

In stark contrast to the suave looking Weasley, Drew recognized the one beside him as Percy, last year's Hogwarts Head Boy (Kerani was the Head Girl this year) and she had to stifle an eye roll. He looked just as posh and stuck-up as she remembered him, not even bothering to wear any sort of quidditch paraphernalia, unlike his siblings. Drew didn't know much of Percy besides how much of a twit he was when he was prefect and head boy, but Kerani had said something about him getting a job at the ministry, and from the arrogance on his face, she assumed her sister was correct.

Fred and George were easy to tell apart from the others, as they along with the only female Weasley child were the only ones wearing Irish colours. The twins had gone as all-out as Drew had, and she gave a nod of approval as she took in the green and gold knit sweaters that she guessed their mother had knit them, along with the rosettes and face paint. They were huddled together talking about something or another in secret but had since taken to glaring at the Malfoy family once Fudge introduced them.

Ginny was seated between the twins and Hermione Granger, the green bringing out the red of her hair and making her freckles more apparent. Ginny was in the year below Drew but she sometimes hung around with Seamus and Dean so she was familiar with the younger girl, and sent a subtle nod and small smile her way. Ginny blushed a bright red and ignored the curious and accusing looks from her brothers, making Drew feel the slightest bit guilty for embarrassing her.

Hermione looked more or less bored, black curls flying about with the wind, a red scarf wrapped around her neck and complimenting her dark coloured skin. Drew had never spoken to the Granger girl, and she'd always assumed Atlas hadn't either but her older cousin had a peculiar look on his face as he looked at the younger girl, causing Drew to watch them for a moment.

The final two were a rather infamous duo in Drew's year, if not for the fact that one of them was Harry Potter than because alongside Hermione they were always in the middle of trouble. Harry and Drew had only had one or two conversations, an introduction and some discussion of class assignments but Harry and his friends weren't particularly fond of Slytherin students. They'd never been mean to Drew, as she was probably the kindest Slytherin they'd ever met, but it was clear they weren't fans. Ron Weasley, the bright-haired blue-eyed boy who towered over Drew by a good foot or so, had only spoken one-worded sentences to the girl.

The whole lot of them, despite whatever understanding they'd made with Drew, were staring at her and her extended family with contempt and tense looks, and Drew couldn't blame them, really. Especially as her uncle answered Fudge's question, "Good lord, Arthur, what did you have to sell to get seats in the top box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Nearly everyone's mouth fell agape, Drew's included, though the minister hadn't heard and continued with whatever he was saying. When Fudge finished and went to sit, Lucius went to follow but Drew felt the bright red hot anger flushing through her bones, Atlas sending her a pleading look as she failed to move from the spot where she stood. The Weasleys were looking at her questioningly, all of them suspicious of the girl now that she was with the Malfoys.

Lucius noticed Drew's lack of movement and growled as he stomped back over and gripped Drew's right forearm tightly, squeezing it harshly and Drew was positive it was going to leave a bruise, "Get a move on it, Druella, you insolent little girl."

Drew snapped, kicking her foot out in a tantrum, sending Lucius's cane flying down multiple rows of seats. The chatter in the box continued none the wiser, but the Malfoys and the Weasleys all watched with bated breath.

"Get your grimy hands off of me, Lucius!" Drew exclaimed, ripping her arm out of his hand as she spat out in one breath, "You are such a purist little rat, you and the rest of you lot. If you wish to keep the manor my mother has so graciously left for you, then I suggest you start to keep your mouth shut because trust me, uncle, _my mother will hear about this_."

And with that the blonde stomped over to where the minister sat and fell to the seat, arms crossed over her chest. She didn't speak as the other members of her party sat around her, Atlas on her left and Narcissa on her right.

From back towards the front of the box, the Weasleys all spoke in hushed whispers varying from awe to surprise to excitement. Ron was the most surprised, his mouth dropped open in shock as he repeatedly looked back at the still-angry Slytherin girl. A flutter of butterflies were in his stomach and he equated the feeling to that he got when he spoke of Viktor Krum, " _Wicked_."

Drew kept up her angry tirade for the remainder of the time before the match began, but after fifteen or so minutes a girl a few years older than Drew was escorted alongside a stern-looking couple. They were introduced as Viktor Krum's (the Bulgarian seeker's) parents and the girl was introduced as Emira Hussein.

Emira was maybe a few inches taller than Drew, but still significantly shorter than Atlas, and was curvy and built as if she played a lot of sports. Her hair was brown, with a few highlights of a light caramel colour weaved in, and from the quick glance at her eyes that Drew got, she saw that they were a deep brown colour. Emira's skin was a dark olive tone, covered by heavy red knits and stockings. She didn't look up after her initial introduction and instead took to sitting right at the front of the box with Krum's parents.

"A bit tame, that one, though Karkaroff says she's a bit of a wild girl," Fudge had leaned in towards the Malfoy family to explain, nodding towards where the Krum family and Emira sat, chatting quietly amongst themselves. "Karkaroff's not a fan, but she's Krum's girlfriend so wherever he goes, she goes."

Drew tuned out after that, sharing a look with Atlas. Wizarding journalists had always painted Viktor Krum as the single, brooding boy, so it was a bit of a shock that he was in a relationship. Of course, Adabelle always told Drew that most journalists grasped at straws, especially Skeeter, so maybe she shouldn't have been so surprised.

"Best get this match started then, shall we?" Fudge stated before pressing his wand into his throat and announcing the beginning of the match.

Drew was on her feet the second the music started up, and if she got glazy-eyed and lovestruck when the Veelas came out, Atlas didn't say anything.


End file.
